primuli_propheciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Liliana Gunnarsson
Liliana Gunnarsson was born Liliana Engel, to Kenneth and Marcella of House Engel in Central Germany of the 43rd century. Her parents murdered each other on a full moon when her father lost control of himself and tried to eat her. Liliana's mother intervened to protect her daughter, resulting in their deaths. When this occurred King Krynos was on a quest in Asia and had left his lands in the care of Siegfried, a callous and evil minor-mage. Siegfried confiscated House Engel and kidnapped Liliana, experimenting on her with dark magic. Finished with his cruel experiments, he tossed the girl into a ravine, leaving her for dead. However, Liliana survived and lived in the catacombs of Krynos' castle, stealing food and clothing, as well as eating rats and table scraps for sustenance. Some months later she was rescued from her plight by Morgus, Kangor and Morgus' wife Alea - three lycan warriors. Upon Krynos' return Liliana was given room and board, as well as basic education. This all changed when Max Gunnarsson and Jennie (nee Escalante) arrived in the Rhönen Dominion to train and hone their lycan (and Max's magical) skills. Within weeks of their appearance, Liliana began to manifest magical abilities. Liliana cemented her relationship with the Gunnarssons when she helped to defeat Ryder Johnson during the Battle of the Blood. She was adopted by the Gunnarssons immediately afterward and they took her to their home on 29th century Azul, where she was to study and have a "normal" upbringing. Before moving to Azul, Max's grandfather, Draagh, found it necessary to genetically enhance her, making her the equivalent of a Primulus (angel). This was done to lock down her Black Patch of Death - an unfortunate side-effect of Siegfried's tortuous experimentations on her. After the Vrol War, she started attending Saint Mary's Academy under the alias Lili Gatto, where she poses as an immigrant from New Switzerland. The reason for her secret identity is that her adoptive parents, Max and Jennie Gunnarsson, are publicly-known, active lycans and are quite famous. The Gunnarssons wanted her to be able to attend school without harassment or special attention. She is the only one of her kind on her world, and is required to keep her abilities, as well as her active lycan genetics and absolute secret. She is forbidden from participating in sports. In fact, she rather enjoys goofing off in PE class, where she acts like an uncoordinated buffoon. Being a lycan by birth, Liliana will one day change on the full moon, but this will only happen after the onset of puberty, which she calls her "moon time." Personality Traits: While Lili has a singular sense of justice and tends to see things in black and white, she does have a big heart, and will gladly assist anyone whom she feels is in need of aid. An example of this is when Lili not only cures Margaret Morganstein of her acne (which Lili had caused in the first place), but also rids the girl of her vampiric qualities. Lili counts lycan twins Tommy and Janie Williams as her best friends. Other friends include Dani Woolrich, Bobby Mazzotta and more recently Margaret Morganstein. Lili is fiercely protective of her friends, but will also chide them for not behaving in a proper fashion. She also tends to justify her own actions whenever she does things that could be considered wrong or savage. Lili speaks with a slight German accent, but her English is beyond excellent, and she has the vocabulary of someone with a Bachelor's Degree in English Literature, due to the fact that she was privately tutored throughout her youth. She also speaks very formally, tending to forgo contractions. This sets her apart from her fellow students and sometimes results in teasing. She speaks Castilian Spanish fluently. Lili is the de facto Lady of House Engel, in the Rhönen Dominion, and will reclaim her lands and holdings upon reaching adulthood. She plans on building a large moat around her ancestral castle home and populating it with the offspring of the sharks that inhabit the moat surrounding King Donus' castle. However, her Black Patch of Death will one day have to be unlocked, and doing so will release the power equivalent to a Planet-Killer anti-matter bomb. This makes it highly unlikely that she will ever reach adulthood.